


Home

by asking_rickyl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl Dixon, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shy Daryl Dixon, Some Plot, Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asking_rickyl/pseuds/asking_rickyl
Summary: Despite the devastating outcome of the world, Daryl is gifted with something he's needed for a while; a family, and a home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first full 'Rickyl' fic that I've ever written/published. This is a gift to all of those who have read the beginning of my previous series 'You've Changed, I've Changed,' because I haven't updated it in forever and I wanted to have something for you all to read.
> 
> I have written smut before, but never actually shared it with anyone else, so hopefully I don't disappoint. 
> 
> I have a love/hate relationship with this fic. I'm not sure if I like it or not, so comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Ever since the world went to shit, having a love life was definitely the last thing on everyone’s mind; not that Daryl had one before the apocalypse in the first place.

The hunter’s past few relationships were shitty, so after many moments of trial and error, he decided to close himself off and build a wall around his heart. 

It’s not like Daryl didn’t feel love, he just couldn’t help but feel like no one felt any love for him.

Whenever he felt like his heart was catching even a spark of feelings towards another, he shut it down as quick as it had developed, keeping him safe and free from heartbreak.

This security system worked well before, and after the rise of the dead. That is...until he met a man named Rick Grimes.

 

-

 

The two of them met under close-to-death circumstances, as most everyone does nowadays. Daryl was roaming the woods in the hopes of snagging a good dinner until he was cornered by an increasingly large group of walkers. 

Daryl knew he was outnumbered, but he sure as hell wasn’t going down without a fight. With no time to reload his crossbow after shooting an arrow straight through one of the zombies’ heads, he resorted to the next best thing. 

The hunter began to deck the walkers left and right with powerful swings of his crossbow. His toned muscles flexed against his tan skin with each hit, spraying a mixture of blood and innards all over himself. The approaching herd seemed never ending as Daryl began to stab the dead with his knife. He had to think of an escape plan fast, or he wasn’t going to come out of this alive.

As Daryl drove his knife downward to pierce another walker, he was caught off guard when its head exploded from a gunshot from not too far away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, a man and a young boy emerged from behind the brush and began to pop off each walker one by one. Just as the last one fell, he managed to cock his crossbow before aiming straight at the man. 

Daryl struggled to hold his bow steady as the other man’s eyes connected with his. The hunter’s usual composure was cold and intimidating whenever he came in contact with another, but there was something about this man that flooded his reasoning and spread a churning warmth throughout his lower abdomen. 

The man had a rough salt-and-pepper beard accompanied with a few scars among his face. Piercing blue eyes bored into Daryl’s soul, practically freezing him to the forest floor. The archer couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the man’s body.

He wore a dirty white t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms in all the right places. Tattered jeans covered the man’s bowed legs leading down to a pair of old, worn cowboy boots. Daryl could tell by the way the man carried himself that he was either a former cop, or had some sort of job involving law enforcement. The more his eyes wandered, the more he got lost. It took the sound of a cocked pistol to snap Daryl back to reality, only to realize he was staring down the barrel of a Colt.

“You wanna put that down?” The man said, nodding his head towards Daryl’s bow. “We just helped you out, incase you didn’t notice.”

“Can take care’a myself,” Daryl grumbled under his breath. He really did appreciate the help, but he wasn’t about to let his walls down anytime soon, especially not to strangers.

“Who are you?” The man asked with his thick, southern accent that was still noticeable even with his voice lowered.

“Daryl,” The hunter said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He didn’t trust anyone in this world aside from his brother, but he was gone, and now no one else was allowed gain it.

“I’m Rick Grimes, and this is my son, Carl. We’re held up in a prison not too far from here. I’ll consider takin’ you back with us, but-“

“Don’t need no more help. Thanks for earlier, but I got it from ‘ere.” Daryl slung his crossbow onto his shoulder and began to turn around before the man, now known as Rick, spoke once again.

“How’ve you been doin’ on your own?” Rick asked, lowering his pistol slightly.

Daryl stopped in his tracks, his muscles tensing at the question. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the way he’s been scraping by. The previous herd hadn’t been his first, and if there happened to be another one, he didn’t think he’d be lucky like he had been today.

“A prison, huh?” Daryl didn’t turn around, just stared down at his boots like a shy child. He really did hate accepting help from others. 

“Yeah,” Rick said, “we’ve been there for about a month now. All the cell blocks are cleared and we have a pretty good quantity of food and water, enough to take on another mouth if you consider comin' back with us.”

Daryl shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his mind running through all types of possible scenarios. How many people were at this prison, and what if this wasn’t what Rick said it was? After a few seconds of silence, Daryl nodded in agreement. He figured taking this chance wouldn't be any riskier as walking away and continuing to fend for himself. 

“Alright,” Rick nodded his head in the direction of the prison, “It’s this way, but first, I’m gonna have to ask you some questions.”

“Questions?” Daryl asked in curiosity, his eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

“Yes. It’s only three questions, so it shouldn’t be hard for you to answer if you don’t try to bullshit your way through them,” Rick’s hand tightened around the grip of his pistol, making Daryl dig his nails into the shoulder-strap of his crossbow.

“Alright, Rick. Ask em.'” 

“How many walkers have you killed?”

“Don' know,” Daryl shrugged, “ya kinda lose track of em’ after you’ve stabbed yer way through yer first herd.” 

“Okay,” Rick’s eyes seemed to darken as he asked the next question, “How many people have you killed?”

Daryl didn’t answer right away, and that seemed to make Rick antsy. It’s not like he didn’t know the answer, it was just hard to process all the thoughts that came flooding back at the mention of the subject. 

“Three of em,'” Daryl murmured, “three of em.’” 

“Why?” Rick asked, his finger hugging the trigger of his Colt a bit tighter.

“Was threatenin’ me n’ my brother’s lives.”

Rick’s fingers relaxed as he put his pistol back into its holster as he motioned for Daryl to follow him. 

The hunter was welcomed with warm faces and open arms. It took a few people to get used to him as it was even harder for him to get used to them, but after another month passed, Daryl was seen and treated as one of their own, being both protected and the protector. 

 

-

 

The sweat poured off of Daryl’s forehead, stinging his eyes as the droplets traveled downward. It was early morning, but the sun’s rays were merciful as he and Maggie continued to stab the walkers who were leaning against the linked fence that surrounded the prison. 

Daryl could hear his voice being called from the far side of the prison and it caused goosebumps to crawl up his arms despite the brutal heat. He knew that voice; it was Rick’s. After all, only Rick’s voice could bring out such a reaction in Daryl.

Turning his head, Daryl saw Rick standing in the garden, leaning against a shovel and waving towards him. Whenever Rick interacted with him, his cheeks flushed red and the air left his lungs like a punch to the stomach. Daryl could try to blame his blush on the heavy weight of the heat, but Maggie saw right through it.

“Go get 'im, tiger.” Maggie said with a knowing smirk which caused Daryl to blush a shade deeper. She always knew that Daryl had feelings for the leader, and she always encouraged the hunter to share them with Rick, but Daryl knew it would never work, not even in this world. 

Daryl made his way up the hill towards Rick, a pile of butterflies in his stomach that made him feel like he was going to hurl at any moment. Rick flashed a smile at the hunter, and Daryl nearly fell apart right in front of him.

“Hey,” Daryl said, trying to control his voice the best he could, “whaddya need?” 

“I was wonderin’ if you could meet me in the watchtower tonight after everyone’s settled in. I’m thinkin’ of stationin’ you up there,” Rick said as he dug up the earth with the spade of his shovel, occasionally wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Daryl nearly choked after hearing Rick’s sentence. The thought of him and Rick being alone in the watchtower at night sent a flood of electricity through his veins.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I’ll meet ya there after I get a shower, that okay? S’hot as hell today.” Daryl’s mind began to spin and tease the thought of the possibility of needing another shower after his time with Rick in the tower. He quickly chased the thought away as soon as he felt his jeans begin to tighten around his groin. This was simply a meeting to discuss safety, nothing more.

Rick nodded and asked Daryl if he minded lending a hand to help him in the garden. He glanced back at the fence, spotting Glenn who had taken Daryl’s place in helping Maggie take stabs at the walkers threatening to crash through the linked metal. He felt as if he should help them, but he knew they could handle themselves, and he really didn’t want to pass up any moments of alone time with Rick.

 

-

 

Daryl leaned his head back, relishing the warmth from the hot shower water that washed over his tired skin. He could feel his muscles beginning to relax, the tension leaving them with each spray of water from the shower head. 

His thoughts were still racing at the fact that he’d be meeting up with Rick soon; alone. Daryl could feel himself getting harder by the second as each possible scenario traveled through his mind. He let the flat of his hand run up and down his toned chest, stopping to give attention to his right nipple, gently rubbing the bud with his calloused thumb. 

Daryl looked from left to right, double checking to make sure no one was near. He informed the group that he’d be in the shower room, but he still felt as if someone could walk in on him at any moment. 

After he felt comfortable enough that he was alone for the time being, he let his hand wander down his chest once more before taking hold of himself, his breath hitching at the sudden contact. Daryl bit his lip as he began to slowly stroke his length from base to tip, stopping at the tip to rub his thumb against the head. 

Supporting himself by pressing his palm against the tiled wall of the shower, Daryl picked up the pace, his wrist moving in circular motions while he worked himself towards his climax. This has been the highlight of each of Daryl’s showers since he met Rick, so at this point, he didn’t care who heard or saw, so he let his mind wander and fill itself with thoughts of Rick.

He pictured Rick on his knees, looking up at Daryl through lidded eyes while he wrapped his lips around Daryl’s cock. Daryl’s breathing picked up as he hallowed out his hand and fucked into it as if it was the warm cavity of Rick’s mouth. His movements were getting faster and he knew that with a few more thrusts into his hand, he’d be falling off the edge and plummeting into a pool of ecstasy.

“Riiiiiiickkkkk…” Daryl growled low in his throat as he painted the tiled wall with the white streams of his orgasm. His legs felt like jello, causing him to lean his back against the wall until his cock softened and his body came down from its high.

After rinsing off, Daryl got dressed, hiding his face behind his shaggy bangs as he began to make his way up to the watchtower. He had felt drained of energy a moment ago after his session in the shower, but now, every nerve in his body was electrified at the thought of soon approaching Rick in the tower where they would both be alone and unseen.

 

-

 

After a few considerations of bolting and avoiding the confrontation completely, Daryl finally made it up to the watchtower where he found Rick leaning against the railing and staring out at the prison grounds. Daryl knew Rick hadn’t heard him, causing him to awkwardly shift his weight from foot to foot before forcing himself to let out a small grunt, to which Rick responded with a jump.

Daryl was thankful for the little amount of light that surrounded them because it aided well in covering up the blush that spread across his face as Rick turned around to face him. The hunter swore that each time he sees the man, his beauty increases tenfold. A moment of uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Daryl was able to push himself to initiate the conversation. 

“So, ya wanted t' talk?” Daryl said, his voice sounding like a frightened child that was about to get scolded by their parents.

“Yeah,” Rick nodded, leaning his back against the railing and crossing his legs at the ankles, “I wanted to ask you if you would mind bein’ stationed up here. You have a very watchful eye, n’ I’d feel pretty secure with you up here.”

Daryl couldn’t help but look down at his boots and blush at the sudden praise he was receiving. He wasn’t used to being complimented, let alone from the man he was in love with. A warmth began to spread through the hunter’s chest, though not lasting long as Rick suddenly spoke up, his tone turning the air around them suddenly serious.

“That wasn’t the main reason why I had you meet me up here though, Daryl,” Rick said as he pushed off of the railing and walked over towards the archer.

Daryl’s stomach churned as Rick made his way over to him, each echo of his cowboy boots against the concrete vibrating in Daryl’s chest. He could smell the cheap shampoo that Rick used on his beautiful curls along with his aftershave, causing Daryl to bathe in the leader’s scent.

“W-What’s the main reason?” Daryl mumbled, sweat beginning to bead along his forehead.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been lookin’ at me, Daryl, n’ I wanted to ask you about it,” Rick stated as he slowly backed Daryl up against one of the watchtower walls, his eyes zeroing in on the hunter’s lips.

“The way I been lookin’ at cha? I don’ know what,-“ Daryl’s response was cut off by Rick’s lips pressed against his, his tongue swiping against the archer’s bottom lip to ask for entrance. 

Daryl’s mind couldn’t piece together what was happening, but thankfully his body took the wheel, melting into Rick’s touch, opening his mouth to wrestle with the leader’s tongue. Saliva coated their lips, the sheen noticeable in the moonlight as it trickled down Daryl’s chin.

“R-Rick, what,” Daryl stammered.

“Daryl,” Rick whispered softly, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the saliva on the hunter’s chin, “if my eyes serve me right, you’ve been lookin’ at me with longin,’ n’ I’ve been waitin’ to see if I was right, ‘cause Daryl, I—I feel the same way…”

Daryl looked up at the older man, blushing when he met those mesmerizing ice-blue eyes. Daryl couldn’t believe what was playing out before him. He’d been harboring feelings for the man since Rick had come to his rescue in the woods, and he’d never thought that the feelings would be reciprocated. 

“Since when?” Daryl asked, chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation.

“Since the day I found you in the woods,” Rick lifted Daryl’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, reassuring him with his soft eyes that could seemingly go from caring to dominating in the snap of a finger.

Rick smiled his comforting, genuine smile as he slid the strap of Daryl’s crossbow down his shoulder before setting it in the corner beside them. Daryl couldn’t help but shake with the mix of emotions that were traveling through his head, and Rick seemed to notice this, his face suddenly flooding with concern. Rick knew Daryl better than the archer knew himself. 

“Gonna take good care of you, Daryl,” Rick whispered softly against Daryl’s ear, licking his tongue around the shell before taking Daryl’s lobe between his teeth in a small nip. Daryl whimpered, his knees buckling as he gripped onto Rick’s t-shirt for dear life. 

“Never done nothin' like this,” Daryl mumbled, looking up at Rick through his shaggy bangs with a flushed face. Daryl has dreamed of this moment ever since he met Rick, but now that it was happening, he was absolutely terrified. It’s wasn’t that he didn’t trust Rick, or feared that he’d hurt him, he’d just never been intimate with a man before, let alone intimate with anyone in years. 

“It’s okay, Daryl,” Rick said, holding Daryl’s face in his hands before giving his forehead a quick kiss, “I’ve never done this before either, but I know how it works,” Rick chuckled slightly, motioning his hand between him and Daryl, “I’m gonna make you feel real good though, Daryl.” The leader hummed, stepping back and slowly pulling his worn t-shirt over his head and laying it flat on the concrete floor of the watchtower before holding his hand out to Daryl, “Come lay down.”

Daryl couldn’t help but blush at how gentle Rick was being. He was never taken care of like this before in his entire life, and although it was a new feeling, he happily welcomed it. He knew that Rick cared about him, even before he found that they both shared the same feelings each other. After earning a nod from Rick, Daryl sat down onto Rick’s shirt and allowed the leader’s hand that rested gently against his chest to guide him down onto his back. 

Daryl bit his lip as he noticed Rick palming his hardening cock through his jeans, his eyes blown wide with lust. The sight made Daryl harder than he already was and he could feel a small pool of precum coating the inside of his boxers. 

“M’hard, Rick…” Daryl moaned, shuffling on his back in an attempt to relieve the uncomfortable tension forming in his jeans. 

“I am too, Daryl,” Rick smirked before leaning forward and helping Daryl out of his vest, laying it gently beside them. He took his time pulling the sleeveless flannel off of Daryl, tossing it to the side near his crossbow. The leader catered to his hunter, peppering his tanned chest with soft kisses, lips grazing his nipples while he worked the buds to hardness with swift swirls of his tongue. 

Daryl’s head was swimming, pleasure shooting throughout his body and going straight to his cock. He was brought back from his trance by the familiar sound of his belt being unbuckled by Rick’s skilled fingers, the leather slipping through each loop of his jeans before it was thrown to the side with his other discarded clothes. 

“Let me help you with this,” Rick whispered as he unzipped Daryl’s jeans and shuffled them down to his knees, the sight of the Daryl’s hard cock resting against his stomach making him lick his lips. A bead of precum was forming at its slit, and Rick couldn’t help but reach down and scoop it onto in his thumb before putting it to his tongue to savor the taste of his archer.

“Fuck Rick, that's so hot. Touch me, please,” Daryl whined at the scene before him, his hips bucking upward in an attempt to gain more contact. He needed Rick’s touch as if it was dire to ensure his survival. 

“I’ll do something even better,” Rick hummed, taking off Daryl’s boots along with his boxers and jeans before telling him to stand up.

Daryl couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. It was as if all his fantasies were coming to life one by one before his eyes. Rick was on his knees in front of Daryl, his mouth open, eyes lidded and looking up at the hunter with longing. Daryl couldn’t help but gasp as Rick gripped onto the hunter’s hip with his left hand and took hold of Daryl's cock with his other.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Daryl?” Rick asked, his baby-blues boring a hole into Daryl’s soul.

Daryl could only nod, words not even coming close to the surface of being spoken.

“Answer me, Daryl,” Rick stated with firmness, leaning forward before swiping his tongue against the reddening head of Daryl’s hard cock, a string of precum coating lips as he pulled away and waited for a response.

“Yes, Rick. Please, suck—suck m'cock,” Daryl begged, a whimper coating his words in hopes that it would be enough to get Rick’s lips around his cock.

With a nod, Rick leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Daryl’s cock, his tongue swirling along the underside of his shaft. The hunter leaned back against the railing, groaning and fisting a hand through Rick’s damp curls. The noises that came from Rick’s mouth were raw and filled with lust, saliva dripping down his chin as he pulled off Daryl’s cock with a pop. 

Daryl’s cock twitched as he watched Rick suck on two of his fingers, looking up at him and moaning while he coated them until they were slick with spit. Reaching a hand down, Daryl took his cock into his hand and gave him length a few jerks while he watched the leader on the floor, waiting anxiously for where those fingers were about to be placed. Soon enough, Rick shooed Daryl’s hand away and held the hunter’s cock up with his left hand, giving his balls a quick kiss before slipping his two fingers between Daryl’s cheeks, relishing in the shiver that shook through his body.

“Done this before?” Rick asked, circling the outside of Daryl’s hole with the tips of his fingers. Daryl could only nod as Rick slowly pushed the first digits of his two fingers inside Daryl’s hole, moaning at the sudden intrusion. Rick softly slapped a hand over Daryl's cheek, inching his fingers deeper into his ass. “Mm, you're pretty loose, have you been playin’ around lately?” Rick smirked, pleased with the pants that were falling from Daryl’s mouth, “Touch yourself while I finish getting undressed,” the leader stated before standing up and gifting Daryl’s lips with a gentle kiss.

Rick toed off his cowboy boots as he unbuttoned his jeans and shucked them down to his ankles, along with his boxers, before kicking them to the side. His erection was full, resting against his stomach and leaking with an eager amount of precum. Daryl licked his lips as he jerked himself off while watching Rick strip, chewing on his lower lip when he locked eyes with the leader.

“On your hands n’ knees,” Rick said, motioning for Daryl to return to the floor of the watchtower, “gonna get that pretty ass ready.” 

Daryl gasped as he felt the warm muscle of Rick’s tongue circle around his hole, making it slick and ready for what’s to come. Daryl leaned his forehead against the floor, his hand fisting the shirt that he lay on as he felt Rick’s fingers inside him once again, brushing against that perfect spot, causing Daryl to yell out, “Ah, yes! Right—Right there, Rick!”

Rick chuckled softly as he helped Daryl onto his back before pushing his thighs up to his chest and walked on his knees towards the hunter. Leaning down, the leader kissed Daryl softly, reassuring him that he will make sure this is a pleasurable experience.

“You sure you want this, Daryl?” Rick asked.

“Yes, please,” the hunter begged, biting his lower lip in need, “fuck me, Rick…” 

Rick took his plea with open arms as he spit in his hand and spread it along his length before softly thrusting it between Daryl’s asscheeks. Leaning up further on his knees, Rick lined his cock up with Daryl’s ass, slowly inserting the head until the archer’s hole relaxed and gifted him entry. Rick couldn’t help but moan at the sudden heat enveloping his cock as he breached Daryl further until he was fully inside, his balls nestled gently against Daryl’s ass.

“Are you feeling okay?” Rick whispered against Daryl’s lips, holding still until he earned a nod from his hunter, giving him the okay to continue. 

Daryl threw his head back as Rick began to set a steady pace, his cock sliding in and out of him with ease. The raw sound of skin against skin filled the room around them and vibrated against the walls, the noise drawing more precum from Daryl’s cock. 

“Yes, Rick, fuck me, fuck me,” Daryl moaned and begged with each thrust, getting louder as the head of Rick’s cock brushed against his prostate. He could feel himself tightening up, his balls drawing close, and a fire burning low in his stomach, “M’gonna cum…”

“That’s it, Daryl. Take my cock, cum for me,” Rick stated, and that was all Daryl needed for his cock to start twitching upwards, spraying long lines of his orgasm along his toned chest. 

Rick growled as he felt Daryl’s tight hole contract around his cock, bringing him closer to the edge. He stood fully on his knees, holding onto Daryl’s calfs as he fucked him at a brutal pace, his nails digging into the archer’s skin. A few more thrusts and the leader knew he would be reaching his finish.

“D-Daryl,” Rick stuttered, his body shaking with arousal, “I’m gonna cum soon, do you want me to pull-“

“No! Cum inside me, Rick. Wanna feel it,” Daryl pleaded, blushing and placing his hands on Rick’s ass to draw him closer.

Rick’s pace was fast but sloppy as he neared his finish. A few hard slaps against Daryl’s ass and Rick was holding himself there like he was stuck to the hunter with glue, pouring his hot cum into Daryl’s ass with a low groan in his throat. 

Pulling out slowly, Rick leaned down to clean Daryl’s load off his chest with his tongue, humming in pleasure as the salty substance spread along his tastebuds. Daryl’s chest was heaving, sweat pouring from his forehead with strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face. Rick couldn’t help but smile at the man before him, walls brought down not a moment ago but already starting to rebuild. The leader felt honored to see this other side of Daryl.

“That was perfect,” Rick cooed, petting Daryl’s hair away from his face and drawing him into his chest, “was it everythin’ you hoped it’d be?”

“More than everythin,’” Daryl whispered, burying his face in the crook of Rick’s neck. “is this—is this, a one time thing?” the archer asked, insecurity dripping from his words.

Rick huffed and buried his nose into his Daryl’s hair, “I told you I wanted you stationed up here, didn't I? Like I said before, it wasn’t just to have you up here on watch, it was for you—us—to have a place where we can have some time alone together.”

Daryl blushed and wrapped his arms around Rick, tangling their legs together. 

“So, you free to tomorrow night?” Rick chuckled, kissing Daryl’s ear.

“Ain’t got n'other place to be,” Daryl smiled, “don’t want t’be anywhere else.”

The two stayed in the watchtower for the rest of the night, laying in each other’s arms while they got lost in the stars above them. Daryl wondered what he would be doing at this moment if he hadn’t agreed to come back with Rick. Would he still be alive? He didn’t know the answer to that, but he did know that he’d most likely be alone, without someone to share these nights with. Daryl wasn’t much of a believer in fate, that was always just bullshit to him, but after the past two months, he believed that it was fate that led him and Rick together. 

Daryl never felt like he had a home, always picking up and moving, never staying in one place with people who loved and cared for him. Despite the awful circumstances the world had come to, Daryl had gotten what he needed; a family, and as long as Daryl had Rick by his side; he had a home as well.


End file.
